dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:McAnally/@comment-28565600-20180426145545
My leading Theories on who Mac really is: Saint Kieran WHY: St. Kieran was a saint in Ireland in the 4th or 5th centuries who is reknowned for his miracle of blessing a well so that it was full of meade that "filled" everyone who drank from it. He also was not above killing people with supernatural ability. Given his history with Ireland this would also make having a Pub in line with this saint. WHY NOT: While St.Kieran had no qualms about killing people he felt deserved it, there does not appear to be any account of him doing so in combat or up-close-and-personal. Nicholas Flamel WHY: According to the mythose Flamel was in possession of the Philosphers Stone and used it to create the "Elixer of Life" which granted him immortality and rapid healing which are both qualities Mac possesses. WHY NOT: There are no indications Nicholas ever killed or had any willingness to participate in a fight. He was French, not Irish or Scottish. Ramiel WHY: Ramiel is a Grigori... a "Watcher" which are Fallen Angels, though not necessarily damned ones. Ramiel, in particular, is known as the angel of hope and is also reknowned for giving mankind wisdom and hope; things Mac does throughout the entire series. As a Grigori he would be capable of healing himself and being immortal, and being capable of combat. Additionally, as a Fallen Angel he would be "Out." WHY NOT: Ramiel has no historic association with beer, alcohol, drinking, or Celtic myth. Penemue WHY: Penemue is also a Grigori and so carries the title of watcher, is a fallen, but not damned, angel so he carries all those same reasons that Ramiel does. While Penemue is not associated with hope, he IS known for giving "Sweetness and Bitterness" gave them wisdom, and even taught man how to write. So there is implications for the wisdom and for the food and beverage served at the Pub. WHY NOT: Penemue has no historical association with Celtic mythos, and Mac has no association with writing. Elim Fínnachta WHY: As a mythological High King of Ireland he would obviously have no qualms about killing, and would be skilled in combat as well as be associated with celtic mythos. Additionally he is associated with a blizzard made from wine (Which would explain Mabs fondness for him as well as his association with alcohol) WHY NOT: He has never been described as immortal nor had anything about him which mightbe construed as him being a "watcher" Tuan mac Cairill WHY: This one is an interesting possibility as Tuan mac Cairill was of the Muintir Partholóin who were the first people to settle Ireland and brewed beer. He also had the unique ability to die, reincarnate, and have full memory of his previous life. He was reincarnated as a fish, a boar, and a hawk, until he ultimately was reborn as a human AND as his own son none the less. To add to the evidence he was also a notorious recluse (Which may lend some creedence to both the "Watcher" moniker, as well as the "Out" status.) He is very much from Celtic mythology AND is also said to have converted to Christianity under... St.Patrick; that guy associated with a drinking holiday... WHY NOT: There is no indication he ever engaged in combat, fighting, or gave out wisdom. He was never as described as having the ability to heal quickly.